Never Gonna Be Alone
by D. Sue
Summary: Um trato, uma conversa, uma promessa... Tudo no Natal .:Songfic:. - .:Oneshot:. - NejiTen - Presente para Prisma-san


Yo, minna!

Antes de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer especialmente Nahimana Gaho; '-'Bear-Hime'-'; Kibette-nee-chan e Hyuuga ALe pelas reviews da outra fic "O Aniversário de Tenten!

- '-'Bear-Hime'-', desculpe o atraso...

Também gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que têm lido as minhas fics.

Dedico essa fic a Prisma-san, que tem me dado uma força e que me deu a coragem que faltava pra postar essa fic.

* * *

AvIsO: **Fluffy**

"pensamento"

- fala

- _Ênfase em palavras ou expressões_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Kishimoto Masashi-jii.  
Never gonna be alone do Nickelback também não me pertence.

* * *

Ele chegou à vila após três semanas de viagem e seis meses de missão. Afinal de contas, era justamente pra essas missões que Neji, o gênio do clã Hyuuga era mandado.

Logo na entrada, notou as enormes decorações verde-vermelhas espalhadas em todas as portas e paredes. "Já é natal".

Caminhou calmamente prestando atenção em cada detalhe de Konoha, já que em seis meses muita coisa havia mudado. Percebeu que já era tarde, pois não havia mais ninguém na rua; todos supostamente fazendo ceia em suas casas.

"O que você deve estar fazendo agora?" perguntou-se ao lembrar de alguém que não via há muito tempo.

_.:: Flashback on ::._

_Véspera de natal, há nove anos..._

_Gai havia lhes feito ir ao campo de treinamento apenas para dar um discurso sobre fogo da juventude, desejar-lhes boas festas e sair com Lee para um desafio natalino bizarro._

_O Hyuuga detestava datas festivas, pois tais datas faziam tudo parar apenas para que as festas acontecessem. Mas ela estava ali, encostada na árvore mais próxima, tão animada quanto os outros dois; o que ele realmente não entendia._

_- Nee Neji... –Tenten começou o seu suposto monólogo , coisa com a qual ele já estava meio acostumado. – Toma, mas não conte ao Lee e nem ao Gai-sensei; ii? – disse, sentando-se e fazendo a árvore de escora. – Eu ainda não tive tempo de comprar o deles. – explicou-se dando de ombros._

_Ele olhou intrigado para a caixinha branca com laços azuis entre as mãos estendidas de sua colega. Nunca havia esperado cortesia de ninguém, desde a morte de seu pai._

_- Arigatou. – foi só o que encontrou pra dizer. Ainda não estava entendendo o porquê daquilo. – Não te trouxe nada. – retrucou meio sem graça, ainda sem tocar no presente._

_- Mas eu sei que até o fim da tarde você vai me retribuir de alguma forma. – Tenten respondeu na maior tranqüilidade, o que o deixou meio sem graça._

_Ele não quis discutir de qualquer forma. Pegou a caixinha e saiu em direção a Konoha, com a certeza de ter deixado uma Tenten sorridente e triunfante pra trás._

_.:: Flashback off ::._

Quatro anos haviam se passado desde a última vez que tivera contato com ela, e também havia sido numa missão. Ela quase havia morrido e por isso ele havia pessoalmente pedido à Godaime pra não deixá-la cumprir mais missões rank-A e rank-S, que em troca ele cuidaria de todas. Tsunade se comovera com o sacrifício do Hyuuga, e não viu jeito a não ser aceitar o trato, acordo que estava findando naquele momento. "E eu ainda tenho que falar com Tsunade-sama..." pensou desanimado, tomando seu rumo para o gabinete da Hokage.

Ao entrar lá, seus pensamentos estavam tão longe que nem se lembrou de pedir licença ou bater antes de entrar. Quando voltou a si, rapidamente viu que por sorte ou azar a Hokage não se encontrava lá. Ia se virar pra sair quando ouviu um barulho estranho de trás da escrivaninha. Prontamente foi capturar o infrator, mas ao abaixar...

- Tenten?!

- Neji?!

Ambos se fitaram intensamente. Fazia muito tempo desde o seu último contato direto, e até mesmo as cartas haviam se tornado um meio impossível de comunicação, com tanto trabalho e tão pouco tempo.

- Quanto tempo... – ambos disseram quase ao mesmo tempo. Os dois coraram, e a morena foi sair de baixo da escrivaninha quando...

- Au!

- Você não tem jeito... – o rapaz zombou, visto que ela havia batido a cabeça.

- Você também não! – retrucou a Mitsashi, saindo com a mão na cabeça. – devia respeitar a desgraça alheia!

- _Desgraça_?!E o que você tava fazendo aí?! – perguntou desconfiado.

- Tentando tomar o meu sorvete! – respondeu meio emburrada, depositando o potinho sobre a escrivaninha.

- Em baixo da escrivaninha da Hokage-sama? – replicou incrédulo.

- Como _eu_ não tenho o que fazer, nee?! – começou a responder olhando torto pra ele. – Tsunade-sama me pediu pra vigiar a sua sala essa noite. – terminou meio chateada.

- Então você estava _tomando sorvete_ quando devia estar trabalhando? – o Hyuuga repreendeu.

- Você não muda mesmo. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Sempre fazendo tudo tão certinho.

Ele ficou um tempo a fitando. "Tanto tempo e você ainda é a mesma..." pensou, e subitamente uma sensação nova começou a devorar suas entranhas. A culpa que sentia por ter posto Tenten em risco parou de atormentar-lhe, e uma nova culpa apareceu: a culpa de não ter ficado ao seu lado.

**Time is going by**_  
O tempo está passando  
_**So much faster than I**_  
Muito mais rápido que eu  
_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**_  
E eu estou começando a arrepender-me de não tê-lo passado com você_

Tantos anos se escondendo e evitando um possível encontro com a morena, temendo ter que dar-lhe explicações; quando podia ter evitado tanto desgosto apenas tendo ficado ao seu lado. Naquele momento Hyuuga Neji se sentiu o homem mais ridículo do País do Fogo.

- Tsunade-sama me contou do seu trato. – ela lhe interrompeu; como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dele, sempre direta. "Você tinha que falar disso agora?" – Por quê? – perguntou num tom que ele nunca havia ouvido. Ela estava um tanto melancólica, o que o fez sentir-se pior ainda.

- Tenten...

- Neji você não entende... Há quatro anos eu mal saio de Konoha; a missão mais 'arriscada' que eu cumpri foi de escoltar um filhinho-de-papai até o País das Ondas! E o pior é que você mal pára aqui e já tem quase dois anos que não tenho notícias suas! Por quê?! Por que você não me disse nada?!– despejou tudo de uma vez.

Então ela começou a socar-lhe o tórax até ele ficar contra a parede; e ele não viu outro jeito senão prender os braços dela num abraço que pegou aos dois de surpresa.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Tinham muito a dizer, mas não queriam fazer nada pra se livrarem daquele abraço, que era o contato mais íntimo que haviam tido desde que haviam se conhecido.

O jounin ficou apreensivo com tudo aquilo. Podia simplesmente ter se desculpado com Tenten; podia ter ao menos contado sobre o acordo com Tsunade, ter dito o quanto havia ficado preocupado. Mas não, preferiu fazer tudo ao silêncio e ainda desrespeitou a única pessoa com quem havia se importado daquela forma.

**Now I'm, wondering why  
**_E agora eu fico imaginando por quê  
_**I've kept this bottled inside  
**_Eu mantive isso contido  
_**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
**_E eu estou começando a arrepender-me dec não ter-lhe contado tudo  
_**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know  
**_Então se eu ainda não contei, eu quero que você saiba_

Ele apertou um pouco o abraço.

- Tenten, eu nunca mais te deixarei sozinha.

**You're never gonna be alone**_  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
_**From this moment on  
**_A partir deste momento  
_**If you ever feel like letting go  
**_Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
_**I won't let you fall  
**_Eu não a deixarei cair  
_**You're never gonna be alone  
**_Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
_**I'll hold you til the hurt is gone  
**_Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

Ela apenas suspirou. Conhecia o Hyuuga há dez anos e sabia que podia confiar em suas palavras. Sabia também que havia sido rude e infantil ao tratá-lo daquela forma quando simplesmente podia tê-lo abraçado e dito de uma vez tudo o que sentia. Saudades, preocupações, tudo aquilo era um aperto que só naquele momento estava deixando-a em paz.

Quanto a Neji, ele realmente pretendia fazer o possível e o impossível para recuperar o tempão que havia perdido em sua vida. Se tivesse notado o quanto era bom estar perto de Tenten nunca teria feito a besteira de afastá-la, mesmo que ela corresse riscos maiores ele devia estar pronto pra protegê-la de qualquer coisa, pois essa era a verdadeira força que ele procurava.

**And now**_  
E agora  
_**As long as I can  
**_Enquanto eu puder  
_**I'm holding on with both hands  
**_Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos  
_**Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you  
**_Porque pra sempre eu acredito que não há nada que eu poderia precisar além de você_

Quando perceberam, já estava acontecendo. Seus lábios estavam colados, suas línguas pedindo passagem, e ambos nem pensavam numa possível separação. Apenas quando o ar lhes fez faltou é que voltaram à sua nova realidade.

- Prometa que você não vai mais tomar as decisões assim, prometa que não vai mais se afastar... – pediu a garota, com uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto. Ela sempre havia sido independente, sempre havia feito de tudo pra ser forte e auto-suficiente, mas era Neji quem sempre lhe dava segurança. Era ele que sempre estava calculando seus riscos, era ele quem estava ali, sempre pronto pra acobertá-la de tudo e de todos; pronto pra corrigir os seus erros e tapar seus furos. Era ele o seu porto seguro. "Se você soubesse o quanto me fez falta, seu baka..."

- Eu prometo.

**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know  
**_Então se eu ainda não contei, eu quero que você saiba_

**You're never gonna be alone  
**_Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
_**From this moment on  
**_De agora em diante  
_**If you ever feel like letting go  
**_Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
_**I won't let you fall  
**_Não vou deixá-la cair  
_**When all hope is gone  
**_Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecida  
_**I know that you can carry on  
**_Eu sei que você pode continuar  
_**We're gonna take the world on**_  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**_  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

Subitamente, ouviram um barulho alto que lhes fizeram virar para a janela. Eram os fogos de artifícios, verde-vermelhos; dourados; prateados; até mesmo cores menos natalinas davam um show no céu noturno.

- Feliz Natal; Neji. – disse a morena, puxando o jounin pra baixo pra dar-lhe um beijo.

- Feliz Natal; Tenten. – o rapaz disse corado.

A morena deu uma gargalhada ao perceber a reação do Hyuuga. "Você não muda mesmo... Sempre envergonhado com demonstrações de afeto..."

- Que foi? – ele perguntou meio carrancudo.

- Gomen nee... É que você ta vermelho... – respondeu rindo ainda.

Ele só sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Já estava acostumado a essas brincadeiras apesar de não ser muito interativo, e até havia sentido falta delas durante os quatro anos de missões pesadas.

Ambos ficaram ali, observando o céu naquela noite estrelada, e por incrível que pareça... De mãos dadas.

Conversaram um pouco - ela falando e ele ouvindo - , riram um pouco, e sem se preocuparem com nada, acabaram pegando no sono; ambos sentados um do lado do outro, encostados na parede do cômodo.

Era perfeito pra ser verdade, e real demais pra ser apenas um sonho. Neji estava tão feliz e tão sereno que já não sabia mais distinguir o que realmente estava acontecendo. Será que era um sonho? Será que acordaria no dia seguinte e não se lembraria de nada?

- Neji... Neji! – uma voz familiar lhe chamava enquanto ele despertava.

- Tenten? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Tsu-tsunade-sama... Não acha melhor... – Shizune tentou.

- IIE! – a Hokage gritou como de costume.– Hyuuga Neji! – acordou de vez o rapaz com aquele seu tom habitual. – Quando foi que você chegou? – perguntou um pouco mais calma.

- Ontem. – respondeu tranqüilamente enquanto ajudava a Mitsashi se erguer. - O relatório está em sua mesa.

- E você?! – perguntou de sobrancelha soerguida. – Dormiu em trabalho... – disse meio que suspirando. – Como é natal eu darei um desconto a vocês dois... Agora vão! – ordenou.

O casal saiu e Tenten começou a gargalhar; o que fez o Hyuuga parar de andar.

- Tenten, qual foi a graça? – perguntou de sobrancelha soerguida.

- Não percebeu? – a morena quis atiçar sua curiosidade.

- Nani?

- Nós temos 22 anos e a Tsunade-sama nos tratou como genins! – respondeu rindo.

- Hm... – disse sem graça, mas ao fitar os orbes chocolate mudou repentinamente de expressão.

- Nani? – perguntou, ao ver a cara dele.

- Quero ver se acha graça disso. – disse dando-lhe um beijo de súbito. Dessa vez, foi a Mitsashi que ficou sem jeito; o que indicava que era Neji quem havia ganhado aquele jogo...

- Mas Neji... – a morena começou, meio sem jeito.

- Nani? – perguntou, olhando novamente pra ela.

- Você vai continuar com esse trato até quando? Sakura disse que eu já to pronta pra outra! – insistiu.

- O trato expirou ontem. – respondeu indiferente.

- Hontoo? – Tenten sorriu; um sorriso digno de vencedor de loteria.

- Mas Tenten... Seja mais cuidadosa agora, porque eu não vou poder ficar de olho em você o tempo todo...

- Baka! – disse, dando-lhe um soco de brincadeira. – E Neji... – começou, mais séria. – Quando for pensar em fazer besteira de novo, pense que pode ser seu último dia, ii? Não posso mudar essa sua mania de querer deixar tudo nas próprias costas, mas o que eu puder fazer pra te aliviar o peso...

- Tenten, eu sei me cuidar.

- 4 anos de missões Rank-A e Rank-S? Tudo bem, Neji... Você cotinua ileso, mesmo assim, isso também foi sorte e não tente discutir! Acho... Ah, esqueça.

- Nani? – o outro insistiu. Apesar de não estar gostando do rumo da conversa, já não conseguia simplesmente ignorar as meio-frases da Mitsashi.

Ela voltou a olhar daquele jeito triste; que quase a tornava irreconhecível.

- Acho que não posso te perder de novo... – respondeu sem jeito. – É besteira, eu sei. Só que mesmo assim, eu quero que se cuide, que pense mais umas três vezes antes de tomar uma decisão maluca e onegai... Nem pense em sacrifícios de nenhuma espécie.

**You've gotta live every single day  
**_Você tem que viver cada dia_  
**Like it's the only one  
C**_omo se fosse apenas um_  
**What if tomorrow never comes  
**_Mas se o amanhã nunca chegar_  
**Don't let it ever slip away, could be our only one  
**_Não o deixe escapulir, poderia ser a nosso único dia_  
**You know it's only just begun  
**_Você sabe que apenas começou_  
**Every single day, may be our only one  
**_Cada dia, pode ser o nosso único dia_  
**What if tomorrow never comes  
**_Mas se amanhã nunca chegar_  
**Tomorrow never comes  
**_Amanhã nunca chegar_

**Time is going by  
**_O tempo está passando_  
**So much faster than I  
**_Muito mais rápido que eu_  
**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**  
_E eu estou começando a arrepender-me de não ter-lhe contado tudo_

- Tenten; eu te prometi que nunca mais a deixarei. E você sabe que eu sempre cumpri todas as minhas promessas. – encerrou o assunto, calmo. Mesmo tomando tanto cuidado durante anos, ela era a única pessoa que havia dito que se preocupava, o quanto se preocupava; e só de ouvir já se sentia bem.

A morena sorriu de novo. Pegou na mão do jounin só porque ambos sabiam que tinha gente chegando perto; e antes que ele dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, recomeçou numa mudança de assunto nada sutil.

- Você ta me devendo um presente de natal! Vamos à sorveteria e lá a gente negocia.

- Já?

- Já, o quê?

- Já começaram as cobranças?

- Só estão começando... – a kunoichi disse sorrindo.

A Mitsashi fez ambos andarem de mãos dadas o dia todo. Estava tão feliz que queria mostrar a todos o que estava acontecendo. Ganhara o seu melhor presente de natal, e a partir daquele momento nunca mais deixaria Hyuuga Neji agir sozinho. Faria o impossível para estar sempre com ele e para ajuda-lo no que fosse. "Eu nunca mais te deixarei sozinho, Neji. Nunca mais vou perder um só dia das nossas vidas."

**You're never gonna be alone**  
_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_  
**From this moment on  
**_De agora em diante  
_**If you ever feel like letting go  
**_Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
_**I won't let you fall  
**_Não vou deixá-la cair  
_**When all hope is gone**  
_Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecida_  
**Know that you can carry on  
**_Sei que você pode continuar_  
**We're gonna take the world on  
**_Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos_  
**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone  
**_Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

**I'm gonna be there all of the way  
**_Eu estarei lá por todo o caminho  
_**I won't be missing one more day  
**_Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia  
_**I'm gonna be there all of the way  
**_Eu estarei lá por todo o caminho_  
**I won't be missing one more day  
**_Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia_

* * *

Glossário:

Gomen: desculpa

Nani?: O que?

Iie: não

Hontoo: verdade, sério

Ii: tudo bem, certo

* * *

Owari

Eu sei que ta muito fluffy, mas eu ouvi a música, vi a letra e a idéia me veio imediatamente. Enfim...

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui, sumimasen por qualquer falha, e onegai: mandem reviews se gostaram, se não gostaram...

Até a próxima... Kissus n.n


End file.
